12 de Septiembre
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Dirty Pair] OshitariGakuto, ¿Que le puedo regalar en su cumpleaños?... ¿que te parece tu corazón?....


**Titulo:** 12 de Septiembre

**Pareja:** Oshitari/Gakuto

**Autora:** Tsubame Gaeshi

**Advertencias:** Yaoi

**Disclimer**: Pot no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, que no habría xDDDDD...

-----------------------------

Las luces dentro de las sombras de la noche, aquellas brillantes estrellas artificiales que alumbran la vida nocturna de la ciudad, hacían ver sus ojos más melancólicos y su semblante más pensativo de lo que ya lo tenía, seguía enemismado con la misma cuestión desde hace una semana exactamente.

Sus brazos cruzados, sus piernas cruzadas y sentado cómodamente en el asiento de piel de la limusina de su mejor amigo y Capitán del su equipo de Tenis, sus ojos seguían puestos en las afueras del automóvil mientras su mente seguía en otra parte, preguntándose una y otra vez lo mismo...

Hasta que la voz elegante y arrogante de su compañero le saco de sus pensamientos.

-y... ¿Ya pensaste en que le vas a dar mañana?...

-No... aun no... es algo difícil de escoger...

-Y se supone que eres tú el que más le conoce... y ya todos tienen sus respectivos regalos...

-Lo sé, pero... no me decido...

-¿Y si le dices lo que sientes? –el chico que miraba hacia fuera de la Limusina blanca, se giró a verle con la interrogante en su semblante.

-¿De que rayos hablas, Atobe?

-hmmmmmm... crees que no me he dado cuenta, Oshitari?... Si no fuese por que él estuviera en el equipo, tu jugarías individuales dos siempre, antes que yo, pero... decidiste ser su compañero de dobles... por no decir su ÚNICO compañero de dobles.

La sonrisa arrogante y creía, se tatuó en los labios del peligris mientras que le miraba de forma altanera, el peliazul por su parte, solo le miro unos instantes y se giro hacia la ventana y seguir viendo el paisaje que ofrecían las calles iluminadas.

-Oh claro, se me olvidaba mencionar que ni tu mismo lo has admitido, verdad?

-Cállate... –susurró el peliazul con su semblante aun serio y aparentemente tranquilo, logrando que el peligris solo aumentara su sonrisa de forma victoriosa.

¿Desde cuando había logrado ver aquel comportamiento de el que se decía ser el prodigio del equipo, en verdad ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, y había dejado de contar las veces que sorprendía al peliazul observando de forma discreta a el que era su pareja de dobles, y conocía a la perfección ese estilo de miradas, comprendía más que nadie a aquel que era su mejor amigo.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? si él mismo había estado en una situación parecida... y sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente del tensai, el orgullo de no aceptar lo que se siente, de lo que se piensa, de lo que se desea... lo sabía, Oshitari Yuushi estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquel pelicereza que solo se la pasaba retando al acróbata pelirrojo de SEIGAKU.

Sonrió para si mientras descruzaba sus brazos para tomar la copa de cristal y sorber un poco del contenido de esta.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así, Oshitari?...

-No sé de lo que hablas... –el peliazul no se dignada a voltear a verle.

Atobe, frunció el ceño de cierta forma molesto, sentía que lo estaba ignorando, pero en si, dentro de él, lo que en realidad le molestaba era que Oshitari no estaba siendo completamente sincero consigo mismo, ya no con él si no quería, si no con el mismo, con su corazón y su mente.

De pronto, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

¿Desde cuando Atobe Keigo era así de cursi?... la respuesta era obvia y lógica... desde que se dio cuenta, y desde que logró admitir que amaba y adoraba a cierto castaño claro que tenia por hobby el dormir en cualquier parte.

Sonrió ahora tiernamente mientras mecía su copa en su mano delicadamente blanca, para después ver al peliazul que seguía mirando hacia fuera del auto.

Debía de admitirlo ya o lo perdería para siempre.

Frunció el ceño y después sonrió con maldad y arrogancia, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerle entender que estaba perdido por los ojos azules profundos de Gakuto, que la de picarle el orgullo?... al final Oshitari y él se parecían de cierta manera, eran arrogantes, creídos, altaneros y adoraban llamar la atención, aunque claro Atobe Keigo era mucho mejor en todo que Oshitari.

-Creo que hoy, Mukahi fue a SEIGAKU... al parecer fue a retar nuevamente a Kikumaru, se está obsesionando demasiado con él... creo que si sigue así... terminará enamorado del pelirrojo del equipo de Tezuka... –

Sonrió con arrogancia, notó como el cuerpo de Oshitari se había tensado al escuchar semejante declaración y meciendo su copa en su mano, siguió con su plan.

-... de hecho... supongo que ya lo mira de otra forma que no es rivalidad precisamente... –dijo de forma ahora juguetona.

Sorbió un poco del contenido de la copa de cristal sin ver al peliazul, aunque sabia que ahora sus ojos azules se le clavaban como agujas en el cuerpo, lo sentía... esos ojos no podían mostrar más que una sola cosa.

Celos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –preguntó por fin el peliazul

-Te recuerdo que soy el Capitán del equipo, conozco los pasos que dan, como los dan y que hacen... podría hasta saber que piensan... –le dijo mientras le sonreía ladeadamente y le ofrecía la copa en forma de brindis.

-¿Dónde está en este momento entonces? ... si sabes tanto... –retó con saña.

-Calculando, precisamente en este instante debe de estarse bañando para ir a su cuarto después y caer en la cama rendido... según tengo entendido, tuvo un día bastante agitado...- dijo sorbiendo un poco más.

Dejó la copa en su sitio de forma elegante para depuse enfrentar el rostro moreno del peliazul que le miraba entre sorprendido, celoso, molesto, contrariado y completamente confundido... al parecer ya había sembrado la semilla de la duda.

Era justamente lo que quería, era hora de atacar directamente.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo, llámale... –tomo el teléfono de la Limusina para ofrecérselo a Oshitari que lo miró con algo de duda, después giro su cara para negarse.

Atobe bufó frustrado.

Sabia que seria difícil, sin embargo era más de lo que esperaba, ciertamente que tanto él como Oshitari eran más que renuentes APRA aceptar algo que tuviera que ver con sus sentimientos.

-Te lo diré ya directamente, si no te apresuras a aceptar lo que sientes y a decírselo ya, perderás a Mukahi para siempre... nos falta poco para salir del instituto y graduarnos, ¿quién sabe si volverás a verle?...

La limusina se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, acababan de llegar al primer destino, la casa de Oshitari, el peliazul se despidió secamente para bajarse del vehículo y entrar a su casa, Atobe le miró entrar a su casa.

Negó con la cabeza y ordenó dirigirse a su mansión, pero antes, pasarían a casa de Jiroh, para secuestrarlo toda la noche.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su enorme casa detrás de su espalda, se recargó en esta mientras miraba hacia el suelo, agradeciendo internamente que no hubiera nadie en su hogar, y es que gracias al trabajo de su padre, sus progenitores estaban fuera en viajes casi siempre, era muy rara la vez que pasaran siquiera un día en la casa.

Su demás familia estaba algo alejada como para acercarse a él, y solo había una señora que iba todo el día a hacer los quehaceres de la casa y un hermoso perrito de raza pequeña que era propiedad de Yuushi, era un regalo que le habría dado Gakuto en su primer año en el Instituto.

El perrito, cuando escuchó la puerta, bajó corriendo a saludar a su amo haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida, ladridos y sonidos que le parecieron extraños al joven de pelo azul, mientras se agachaba para acariciarle y después de eso pasar de largo con el pequeño perrito detrás de él.

Se encaminó hacia lo que era su recamara, a la cual, al abrir la puerta, el primero en entrar disparado fue aquella mascota para saltar a su cama y comenzar a ladrar divertido, Oshitari sonrió y levantó una ceja para bajarlo de su cama.

-No, ayer dormiste en mi cama y me pateaste dos veces... así que no, hoy duermes en tu cama... –dijo el peliazul para depositar al perro en su canasta arreglada para el animal, y después se fue a su cama a sentarse. Mirando hacia la ventana.

Todo estaba a oscuras, no había encendido la luz para nada, y aunque ni lo necesitaba, suspiró para levantarse e ir a encender la luz para después dirigirse a su closet, debía de cambarse de ropa, agradecía que mañana sería sábado, sin embargo la fecha era la que le tenia así.

12 de Septiembre.

Cumpleaños de Gakuto, su pareja de dobles.

Bufó molesto para tomar una pijama y aventarla a su cama, tomando la toalla blanca que tenia su nombre grabado en una de las esquinas para entrar a su cuarto de baño, dentro de su propia recamara, y abrir el grifo de la bañera, necesitaba relajarse y pensar.

Suspiro suavemente y caminó hacia su recamara nuevamente y vio al pequeño perrito echado en su cama de nuevo, sonrió y movió la cabeza.

-Necio... –susurro pasando a su lado para ir por su teléfono inalámbrico y la tolla que había aventado a la cama para ir a la bañera y mediar la temperatura del agua, ya estaba como le gustaba, tibia, no caliente, o muy fría, media...

Dejando en el toallero la tela absorbente para después dejar el teléfono cerca de la tina, se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca y la dejo deslizarse lentamente por sus hombros para aventarla después hacia el bote de la ropa sucia y después se desabrochó el pantalón haciendo lo mismo, y quedando desnudo.

Giro su rostro hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que había ahí, aunque estaba algo empañado por el vapor de agua, logró verse, su rostro estaba serio como siempre, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente y se quito los anteojos para dejarlos en la repisa del baño.

De nuevo se giro a verse completamente, su pecho trabajado, sus brazos gruesos, su abdomen no muy marcado pero si plano y ejercitado, sus muslos rígidos, sus piernas largas y morenas, su piel apiñonada que comenzaba a verse algo brillante por la temperatura del ambiente.

Suspirando y con los ojos cerrados, se metió a la bañera y dejo que el agua tibia relajara cada parte de su tenso cuerpo, en definitiva era lo que necesitaba después de un día tan agitado.

Había ido con Atobe a todas las tiendas departamentales de la ciudad con tal de elegir el mejor regalo para cierto pelicereza que cumplía años el día siguiente pero él... aun seguía sin saber que regalarle específicamente.

Se levantó mientras desechaba la idea de seguir pensando para tomar las esferas de jabón que estaban cerca para meterlas al agua y comenzar a disolverlas, haciendo que la tina se llenara de burbujas aromáticas que le relajaban aun más, comenó a tallarse el cuerpo con sus propias manos, y aunque no se había mojado el cabello ni la cara aun, sentía como el agua, generosamente le acariciaba cada palmo de su piel.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para cerrar los ojos y posar sus manos a cada lado de la bañera, dejando que colgasen hacia fuera de esta, suspiró hondamente.

¿Qué le regalaría?...

¿Cuál seria el mejor regalo que le pudiera dar a Gakuto Mukahi en su cumpleaños?...

En realidad no sabía y eso que era el que le conocía mejor, o eso había dicho Atobe hace penas una hora, cierto que le conocía, cierto que era su pareja de dobles, pero...

No era su mejor amigo.

No era su confidente.

No era nada para él más que su pareja de dobles... nada más.

Y eso le dolía reconocerlo.

Apretó los puños para abrir los ojos y ver hacia el techo, quizá el invitarlo a cenar seria una gran idea... pero, sabia de la fiesta que le habían organizado Ootori y Jiroh a causa de su cumpleaños.

Esos dos chicos adoraban al chico pelicereza acrobático, era como el bebé de ellos dos, lo consentían al grado de que parecía un pequeño infante en los brazos de su madre y su padre.

Sonrió.

Recordó la cara de Atobe y de Shishido cuando Gakuto llamó "Papá" y "Mamá" a Jiroh y a Ootori... fue la mejor diversión de toda su vida, ni él mismo había logrado aguantarse la risa de la cara de celos de ambos, sin embargo, después de una ENORME explicación por parte del pelicereza, las cosas regresaron a su sitio.

De nuevo suspiró.

De pronto, las palabras de Atobe retumbaron en su cabeza.

_**-... si no te apresuras a aceptar lo que sientes y a decírselo ya, perderás a Mukahi para siempre... nos falta poco para salir del instituto y graduarnos, ¿quién sabe si volverás a verle?...-**_

Sabía que tenia razón, sabia que pronto era la hora de decir adiós, y más si no tenia una conexión más allá con Gakuto que le uniera a él, que le hiciera tener un motivo, un pretexto para poder verlo después de las clases.

Antes eran eso, las clases, después el club de Tenis, después las practicas juntos para ser pareja de dobles, una de las mejores.

Cuanto le había costado jugar dobles, jamás lo había hecho, nunca antes había siquiera aspirando a ser jugador de dobles, para él eran los individuales, él lo sabia, sin embargo... cuando le conoció... cuando le vio por primera vez haciendo esas acrobacias, le parecía ser un angelito que volaba por los aires.

Sonrió ante los recuerdos, y cerró los ojos de nuevo, ¿cuántas veces a la semana iba al gimnasio a verle volar con hermosas acrobacias?... ¿cuántas clases había faltado por el simple hecho de seguirlo, y ahí descubrió que jugaba tenis, y que sus acrobacias eran para perfeccionar su estilo.

Abriendo los ojos, los fijo en el techo blanco.

-Desde entonces... me convertí en el Prodigio del equipo... para que me giraras a ver... y lo logré... –se incorporó en la tina para ver el teléfono inalámbrico.

Arrugó el entrecejo para tomar el aparato negro y marcar un numero, el primero que marcó fue el de Ootori, imaginaba que Jiroh en este momento estaba en la casa de Atobe, así que quien más que el peligris claro que seguro estaba en su casa y había rechazado una salida con Shishido con tal de perfeccionar todo para mañana.

La llamada fue rápida, simplemente preguntó a que hora y donde seria la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños.

La respuesta fue algo que le sorprendió aunque le dio muchas ideas para lo que era su regalo especial. Sonrió y agradeció la llamada.

La fiestecita sería en las canchas del club de tenis, con los más de 200 integrantes del club, y otros tantos estudiantes que se animaran a ir, harían la fiesta en grande, en realidad había visto la intención de la voz de Ootori de hacer una gran fiesta en la escuela, con el pretexto del cumpleaños de Gakuto, así que después de las felicitaciones lo raptaría para ir por ahí.

Sonrió de nuevo...

-_¿Y el regalo?...- _pensó para posar una mano en su mentón y ver hacia el frente.

Quizá en la mañana, que tenia algo de tiempo antes de las practicas, iría a comprar un osito de felpa que vio desde hace unos días y que era del color de su propio cabello, tenia un expresión inocente como la de Gakuto y era hermosamente decorado con un listón dorado en el cuello.

Suspiró para meter completamente su cabeza al agua y mojarse por completo para salir de la bañera y dar por terminado su baño, tomando la toalla se seco primero la espalda para después enredarse la toalla en su cadera y salir a su cuarto, encontrándose con su mascota, dormida ya en su cama.

-Eres un terco Spiral... tenias que ser como Gakuto... –sonrió para tomar al perrito entre sus brazos aun desnudos y dejarlo en su canastita y después dirigirse a su cama, buscando su ropa de dormir que se coloco de inmediato, metiendose a la cama.

Poco a poco, mientras estaba planeando lo que haría mañana en la noche con Gakuto, el sueño por fin lo venció.

Los rayitos de sol que se colaban a través de la cortina de su recamara, le hicieron despertar arrugando los ojos para después entreabrirlos con dificultad y ver el reloj que tenia a su lado.

9:35 AM…

Aun era temprano... estaba dispuesto a quedarse otros minutos en la cama pero recordó la fecha que era, sonriendo, aventó la sabana de su cuerpo para después incorporarse en la orilla de la cama y tallarse los ojos perezosamente y levantarse, aun sin sus lentes y aun sin despertar completamente se asomó por la ventana.

Era un día soleado, sin intenciones de lluvia.

Sonriente, aun somnoliento, se metió al baño para lavarse la cara y terminar de despertarse mientras se miraba al espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo, sonrió.

Había amanecido de muy buen humor.

Tomó sus lentes de la repisa donde los había dejado la noche pasada y saliendo a su recamara, tomó su uniforme para vestirse de forma apresurada, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se arregló el cabello, humedeciéndolo un poco para acomodarlo como siempre, se roció en el cuello algo de la loción que siempre usaba y después de sonreírse salió con su cartera en el pantalón y su móvil.

Caminó por las calles un rato, quería despejarse, estaba demasiado emocionado y no era el Yuushi de siempre, y debía serlo o todo se vendría abajo, y mientras caminaba, logró relajarse y encontró la famosa tienda donde estaba exhibido el peluche que había visto días antes.

Entró al establecimiento para comprar el peluche y pedir que lo arreglaran para regalo.

-¿Es para su novia? –sonrió alegre la señora que atendía, Oshitari se semi sonrojó.

-Si, es para la persona que más quiero... –sonrió alegremente para recibir el paquete completamente adornado y pagando después.

El osito estaba sentado en una base de acrílico transparente con mucho confeti alrededor y alguno que otro dulce y chocolates, el celofán que estaba envolviéndolo, era de decoraciones que decían "Feliz Cumpleaños" por todas partes y hasta arriba, un moño de color rojo cereza adornaba y cerraba la bolsa de celofán.

Suspiro para salir de ahí, con el regalo dentro de una bolsita negra que cubría completamente el regalo, preguntándose a que hora le entregaría su presente.

Pensativo, caminó hacia el parque, mirando su reloj, eran las 12:15 PM, aun le quedaban dos horas prácticamente para decidir a que hora le entregaría el regalo, ya que la fiesta empezaría a las 2:00 PM, suspiró y de nuevo lo meditó.

Una vez más estaba dudando, ¿sería buena idea el plan que tenía?... y si al final todo salía mal, frunció el ceño para después de eso, mirar hacia el frente, una hermosa fuente que a pesar que era de día, estaba encendida y se veía hermosamente decorada con el agua cristalina.

Sonrió arrogante.

-Oshitari Yuushi nunca duda... –dijo para si, mientras se levantaba de su asiento en dirección a su casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:10 PM.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MUKAHI GAKUTO-SAN! .

Se escuchó por todas las canchas mientras que Gakuto ingresaba a estas con los ojos vendados y siendo guiado por Ootori, cuando vio todo adornado, con todos ahí presentes con regalos, serpentinas y el pastel, no pudo ocultar el brillo emocionado en sus ojos azules oscuro.

-WAAAA GRACIAS! –saltó felizmente mientras corría hacia todos y agradecido recibía múltiples de abrazos y bastantes regalos, entre chocolates, libros, ropa, peluches, lociones... miles de cosas diferentes, pero él era feliz.

Desde lejos, le miró para sonreír débilmente mientras que mantenía los brazos cruzados, su semblante era un laberinto de emociones, ni Atobe que estaba a su lado, lograba descifrar lo que había en su rostro.

-y... ¿por fin que le darás?...

-Es una sorpresa... para él... –dijo descruzándose de brazos para caminar hacia Gakuto.

Atobe no sabia si sonreír feliz o enojarse por la respuesta tan seca, al final parecía que Oshitari había reaccionado y por fin haría las cosas como debían ser.

El peliazul se acercó a abrazar a Gakuto, al parecer aquel acto era esperado por todos, incluyendo al pelicereza, ya que muchas miradas se posaron sobre ellos cuando Yuushi abrazo a su pareja de dobles.

Le dijo suavemente "Feliz Cumpleaños" para después acercar sus labios al oído del más bajo.

-Más al rato te espera tu sorpresa... –después se separo completamente del pelicereza para alejarse lentamente, logrando que todos miraran confundido a Gakuto que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que más que nada parecía emocionada y sus ojos brillaban aun más.

La fiesta se llevaba a acabo como estaba planeada, el sonido llego a las 3 de la tarde para poner en movimiento a loas cientos de alumnos que aunque no convivieran con Gakuto, le conocían, y es que el equipo de Tenis del Instituto de HYOUTEI era demasiado famoso como para no conocer a los titulares.

Todos iban y venían, las bebidas se terminaban e iban por más, el pastel fue repartido solamente por entre los titulares y pretitulares del equipo, exactamente los que más convivían con Gakuto.

Estaban dando las 7:00 PM, y Yuushi decidió que era la hora de comenzar a darle el regalo a Gakuto, y suspirando, se dio el valor de acercarse, aunque la mirada de Atobe que estaba junto a Jiroh, lo estaba siguiendo.

-Parece que ya va a comenzar a atacar...

-¿De que hablas Atobe?

-... por fin la Dirty Pair se consagrará...

-... ah? –dijo algo distraído para girar a ver a Oshitari que se dirigía directamente a su amigo acrobático.

Sonriendo, se recargo del hombro de Atobe y comenzó a exigir mimos que le fueron entregados de inmediato por parte del Capitán del equipo.

Quedando a dos pasos de la espalda de Gakuto, le veía hablar animadamente con Shishido y Ootori, y aunque realmente no quería que nadie descubriera el rapto de Gakuto hasta que ya estuvieran muy pero muy lejos, al parecer las cosas se complicarían, sin embargo, no hay que subestimar al Prodigio de HYOUTEI:

Tosió un poco para llamar la atención que de inmediato fue otorgada y Ootori, entendiendo de cierta forma el mensaje de la mirada de Oshitari, tomo del brazo a su pareja de dobles para jalarlo de ahí y llevárselo lejos, agradecido, Yuushi se acercó al pelicereza.

-¿Te la estás pasando bien?

-¡Estupendamente, he recibido muchos regalos, aparte que el pastel está delicioso... quieres probar? –le ofreció su cuchara con algo de chantilly del pastel, Oshitari no se resistió y probo el dulce.

-Está muy rico... bastante dulce... como a ti te suelen gustar...

Gakuto sonrió de forma infantil para después ver a Oshitari profundamente, el peliazul, intentando soportar la mirada, sonrió suavemente, Gakuto pensó que se desmayaría.

-Y... mi regalo? –dijo algo inaudible mientras que se acomodaba para ver mejor a el peliazul que sonrió.

-Ya lo quieres?...

-Si!- Dijo impaciente mientras que saltaba de su asiento.

Oshitari en verdad corroboraba cuanto adoraba a aquel pelicereza, en definitiva se había vuelto como su mundo, lo único que giraba en su cabeza desde que le conoció.

Sonriente, Oshitari tomó de la muñeca a Gakuto, y cuidando que nadie se fijara en la ausencia del cumple añero, se lo llevó por la salida de atrás para después soltarle la mano y mirarle.

Le dio la espalda después de pedirle con la mirada que le siguiera, a lo que Gakuto accedió sin pedir ninguna explicación, confiaba en Yuushi ciegamente, siempre lo hizo, desde que se conocieron, recordaba las veces que le veía en el gimnasio y que gracias a él hacia sus mejores acrobacias para llamar su atención.

Después, cuando se enteró de que entraría al equipo de Tenis, no pudo ocultar su felicidad, y se acerco lentamente a él, le parecía algo inalcanzable, algo que jamás tendría, y poco a poco fue aceptándolo.

Cuando el mismo Oshitari le propuso ser pareja de dobles, estaba más que feliz, así que acepto casi de inmediato, y los entrenamientos entre ellos dos solos, se daban muy continuamente, Gakuto no era de las personas que jugaba en armonía con alguien, muy pocas personas lograban seguirle el ritmo o rompérselo.

Sin en cambio, con Yuushi fue sencillo adaptarse a su forma y estilo de juego, y al parecer el Tensai se había también adaptado a sus locas y difíciles acrobacias.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa del Prodigio, Gakuto se preguntaba que era lo que hacían ahí, que acaso la fiesta no le gustaba a Yuushi?...

Cuando entraron a la casa, Yuushi le pidió que se sentara en el sofá mientras él subía por una cosa que tenia en su habitación, aunque había acatado momentáneamente la petición del peliazul, se había levantado para ir a ver toda la sala del prodigio, en verdad era bonita, espaciosa y grande.

Ahora que lo recordaba, solo una vez había estado en casa de Yuushi, y solo fue de entrada por salida, talvez solo se quedo cinco minutos y eso era demasiado decir.

Miraba las fotografías que estaban en los portarretratos, había una mujer hermosamente joven junto a un chico de su misma edad que se parecía enormemente a Yuushi, aunque sabia que no era él, ya que no tenia el cabello tan largo y no traía los anteojos.

Sonrió y tomo el portarretrato con su manita para verlo más de cerca.

Después suspiró para dejar donde estaba aquella fotografía y sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo, comenzando a embelesarse con la enorme lámpara de cristales que iluminaba la estancia, era hermosa de cristal cortado, formando una rosa de figura.

De pronto, sintió como le eran tapados los ojos con una mano fuerte y la reconoció de inmediato, era la mano de Yuushi, mientras subía sus manitas a la mano más grande, sintió como algo fue colocado en sus piernas y sus ojos fueron liberados de forma inmediata.

-Espero que te guste... –se sentó a su lado para ver el perfil de Gakuto que estaba completamente asombrado.

Era el osito de felpa que había visto él también desde hace tiempo, lo pensaba comprar por que el color era el mismo del de el cabello de Oshitari, y quería tenerlo a toda cosa, después, entre su cuerpo y el osito, había un ramo de rosas rojas que fue tomado y mirado con tal adoración que Oshitari pensó que jamás volvería a ver esa cara tan hermosa.

-¿Te gustan? –insistió el peliazul

el pelicereza, respiró hondamente para sonreír emocionado y mirar a su compañero de dobles.

-Son hermosas!...y... y el osito lo quería desde hace uso días!... gracias Yuushi! –dijo mientras que tomaba una rosa entre su mano y acariciaba los pétalos.

Oshitari decidió que era hora... tragando en seco, le tomó del mentón para que le mirara.

Gakuto se sonrió suavemente al sentir la mano de Oshitari en su mentón y le miró a esos ojos azules profundos y enigmáticos que le habían hipnotizado siempre, cayendo una vez más en su hechizo...

Yuushi se acercó un poco más y se detuvo a centímetros del rostro del otro, aun mirando sus ojitos expresivos que no tenían dudas, que no reclamaban nada, que estaban sorprendidos pero no asustados... sonrió.

Por fin se acercó a dejar un besito en sus labios, uno suave, preciso y sumamente corto, solo un contacto que Gakuto juro que duro toda una eternidad.

-Gakuto... tu... me gustas mucho... –esas palabras... ¿cuánto había deseado oírlas de sus labios?... la respuesta era: Desde que le vio por primera vez en la clase de Francés.

La manita de Gakuto se elevó al rostro de Oshitari para acariciarle la mejilla y se acerco de nuevo a él, ahora dejándole un besito de igual manera.

-Y tu a mi... desde hace mucho tiempo... –

No supieron en que momento el osito de felpa cayo al suelo, ni cuando las rosas fueron usadas como instrumentos de caricias por el rostro y cuerpo pálido de Gakuto, haciéndolo suspirar, solo sabían que se habían dejado llevar, y ahora estaban el la cama del prodigio en medio de besos, abrazos, caricias... susurros, jadeos... gemidos.

-Yuushi... –dijo entrecortadamente el pelicereza que yacía debajo del prodigio completamente desnudo.

-Gakuto... te amo... –le susurro, y tomándole de las mejillas le beso con una profundidad, digna del mejor amante y el más apasionado de los novios.

La noche transcurrió así, juntos, declarándose el amor mutuo que sentían desde hace tanto tiempo ya... que ninguno de los dos... había querido declarar ni aceptar.


End file.
